The invention relates to an implant for installation between vertebrae of the spinal column, with an implant part having a first contact surface for bearing against one of the adjacent vertebrae and a second contact surface for bearing against the other adjacent vertebral body.
Implants of this type are known, for example, from DE 44 23 257 [U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,192] that describes a possible basic structure of the implant according to the invention. The same also applies to EP 1 721 583 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,832] that discloses an implant whose structure is suitable as a starting point for the invention.
With known implants to be inserted between the vertebrae of the spinal column, there is the problem with the embodiments hitherto known from the prior art that overloading of the vertebral end plates can occur, with the result that it can fracture and the vertebrae adjacent to the implant are thus also damaged or even destroyed.